Injured Reploids
,Mega Man X5-''X7'' instruction manuals Mega Man X Official Complete Works for short, are Reploids from the Mega Man X series that appear as items in stages from Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6 and Mega Man X7 asking for help. ''Mega Man X5'' In Mega Man X5, yellow Reploids appear in the stages of Shining Firefly, Spiral Pegasus, and Volt Kraken. Also, U-555 releases some from its mouth when pushed to the back of the screen in the first part of Tidal Whale's stage. In addition to restoring some of the player's life gauge, they also bestow one extra life as thanks for being rescued. They reappear whenever the player enters the stages they are present. ''Mega Man X6'' In Mega Man X6, each of the eight main stages contain 16 Reploids needing help, having a total of 128 Reploids. All of them are named and some give items when rescued. A Nightmare Virus can turn these Reploids and Wolfloids into Mavericks, and if this happens, they will attack the player and can no longer be rescued. If infected Reploids aren't killed, they will disappear and be marked "MISSING" on the Rescue Screen. If the player decides to kill the Reploids, they will be marked as "DEATH" on the Rescue Screen. Unlike Mega Man X5, these Reploids will not reappear after being rescued or infected by a Nightmare Virus. In addition, if the Reploid is carrying an item, and gets infected, the item will disappear and cannot be gained again. List of Reploids Reploids in Commander Yammark's stage, Amazon Area. They are yellow Reploids that resemble Middy. Blizzard Wolfang's stage, North Pole Area, has Wolfloids named after characters from other Capcom games. Orange Reploids with green visors from Blaze Heatnix's stage, Magma Area. Blue Reploids from Metal Shark Player's stage, Recycle Lab. Blue Reploids from Ground Scaravich's stage, Central Museum. Pink female Reploids with green hair from Rainy Turtloid's stage, Inami Temple. Grey Reploids in Shield Sheldon's stage, Laser Institute. Bulky Reploids from Infinity Mijinion's stage, Weapon Center. Mega Man X7 Like Mega Man X6, each of the eight stages from Mega Man X7 has 16 Reploids needing help, and some give items as thanks. If the Reploids are hit by enemies, they will pass away and can no longer be rescued. Each stage has Reploids with one Life Up, two Weapon Ups, a 1-UP and two Power Up Chips. List of Reploids Reploids from Flame Hyenard's stage. Reploids from Vanishing Gungaroo's stage. Pink female Reploids from Tornado Tonion's stage. Sailor Reploids in Splash Warfly's stage. Explorer-like Reploids with backpack, smoking pipe and carrying a shovel from Soldier Stonekong's stage. Reploids from Wind Crowrang's stage. Small childlike Reploids from Snipe Anteator's stage. Green Reploids from Ride Boarski's stage. Gallery RX7RescuedReploids.png|Two of the Reploids from Mega Man X7 in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Trivia *The rescuable Reploids from the Amazon Area in Mega Man X6 are a re-coloring of Middy from Mega Man Xtreme. References Category:Mega Man X series Category:Reploids Category:Mega Man X6 enemies Category:Reploid Enemies Category:Items Category:Mega Man X5 items Category:Mega Man X6 items Category:Mega Man X7 items